


The Fall of Naesia

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Defying the monarchy is in Chase Brody's blood and that's exactly what he'll do.
Kudos: 2





	The Fall of Naesia

Kingdoms rise and kingdoms fall. As swiftly as a sword can pierce a heart, a dynasty can be replaced. That had been proven several times in Naesia, perhaps most famously 154 years ago when Anthony I came to the throne.

The divine right of kings does nothing to prevent the inevitable. Now on the throne was his great grandson, Anthony IV. There will be celebrations spanning across streets later this year to mark 25 years of the current sovereign's rule.

7:45pm comes around on a Monday. Two outfits, entirely comprised of black, were laid out on their respective beds. The owners arrive to change into the clothing. Their weekly schedule has begun. At 8 o'clock precisely, they will step outside their home.

15 minutes pass. A timer is set to 5 minutes as they open the front door. A woman who was undeniably greying and her adult son emerge.

They stand, grasping each other's hand. Minutes pass in reflective silence. The rest of the nation may be honouring the king. However, the mother and son were not inclined to see the royal dynasty in a positive light.

Instead, they mourn. They remember. Both reflect on all those who died in apparent vain to protect the true king over 150 years ago, those lost to the brutal tradition enacted at the passing of a monarch, everyone who has suffered as a result of the past 4 kings' reigns.

Beeping alerts them it is time to head back inside. Gracília pours water into the kettle once in the kitchen, offering Chase a drink. He declines and begins heading to his bedroom to revert back to his original outfit.

History needs very little to change its course. Tonight may be the beginning of the path curving.


End file.
